IS IT WORTH IT?
by Stacychicky
Summary: stacy is a hardy. she has the same dad as matt and jeff but a different mom. Stacy gets attacked by stepfather and her mother fights for custody of stacy while gil fights the charges.
1. Bobby attacked me

"GO UPSTAIRS AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" He yelled.  
  
YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" I yelled back.  
  
He then slaps me like always and I fell onto the floor.  
  
"I SAID GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"  
  
"NO!" I cried.  
  
He then took off his belt and started whipping me with it. I started to scream in pain. I did the only thing I could do. I tripped him. When he fell to the ground I tried to get up to run away, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me to him.  
  
"LOOKS LIKE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TEACH YOU TO LISTEN BETTER!"  
  
"NO!" I cried.  
  
He got on top of my and tried to pull down my pants. I was struggling and he slapped me.  
  
"STAY STILL BRAT!"  
  
I kicked him in the nuts. He rolled to the side holding his crotch. I got up and ran down the stairs and out the door. My mom was at work so she couldn't help me. She never helps me anyway. She always believed Bobby not me. So I just ran. I was running to the one of the people that I knew would help me.  
  
~~~~~WAIT~~~~~  
  
I'm getting in head of myself. You are probably wondering what is going on. Well let me catch you up. My name is Stacy Hardy. I live with my mother Pam Johnson. You see my mom and my dad Gil Hardy dated 17 years ago and out of their love came me. Well mom and dad did break up after a while. I lived with my mom and my dad would come visit me every day after work. My brother's Matt and Jeff have known about me ever since I was 5. My dad didn't tell them sooner because he was afraid of them not understanding the situation. When they found out they were so happy to have a baby sister. Before they went to the WWE they visited me every other day and now it's like once a week for Matt since he is so busy. For Jeff it's like every 2 days since he was fired from the WWE. Anyway my mom later married a drunk named Bobby and he always hits me. This time I couldn't take it anymore and so I am running to my brother Jeff's house.  
  
~~~Back to the present~~~  
  
After 1 hour of running I made it to Jeff's house. I knocked on the door fast and hard.  
  
"JEFF, LET ME IN PLEASE." I cried.  
  
The door opened, but it wasn't Jeff. It was Beth. She looked at my bruised face and the tears running down my face.  
  
"Oh my God. Stacy what happened?" Beth gasped.  
  
"Bobby attacked me." I cried.  
  
"Oh Stacy." Beth said sadly as she led me into the house.  
  
She sat me down on the couch.  
  
"I'm going to go get Jeff. He's upstairs." Beth said as she ran upstairs.  
  
Jeff was taking a nap in his bedroom and Liger was on the bed with him. Beth walked to Jeff's side and shook him.  
  
"Jeff wake up" Beth said.  
  
"Hmmm?" Jeff asked sleepily.  
  
Jeff started to go back to sleep  
  
"JEFF GET YOUR ASS UP NOW" Beth ordered.  
  
"Go away Beth I'm sleeping."  
  
Beth then pushed Jeff off the bed.  
  
"What the." Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff get up. Your sister is here. Bobby attacked her."  
  
"What?!?!" He said as he stood up.  
  
Since he already was dressed he ran downstairs. He saw me on the couch. I had my legs bent to my chest and my arms around them and I was rocking back and forth. My head was on my knees.  
  
"Oh sis" Jeff said sadly.  
  
I looked up at him. My face was wet from crying and my face was black and blue. Jeff ran to me and held me. I yelped when his arm touched my back. He lifted up my shirt to look at my back. He saw the belt marks.  
  
"THAT BASTARD!" Jeff said angrily.  
  
"Jeff he tried to rape me" I cried looking into his eyes.  
  
" WHAT?!?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He yelled  
  
"It hurts Jeff. It hurts so bad." I cried.  
  
Jeff's angry face softened and he squeezed my hand.  
  
"I know baby sis. Stay right here. I am going to get you some ice packs." Jeff said.  
  
I nodded and he got up. He walked to the kitchen and got some ice packs from the freezer. He walked to me and had me lay down on my belly. He put 2 ice packs on my back. He then got on his knees in front of me. He took my hand in his.  
  
"Please don't make me go back Jeff." I cried.  
  
"You're not going back sis. I won't let that happen," Jeff whispered.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be scared sis he won't hurt you ever again." Jeff said. "Close you eyes and get some rest okay?"  
  
I nodded as he kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep. Jeff on the other hand called our dad at work.  
  
"Hello?" Our dad answered.  
  
"Dad its Jeff."  
  
"Hey son. What's up?"  
  
"Stacy's here. Bobby attacked her."  
  
"What?!? Is she alright?" Dad asked concerned.  
  
"Her face is very bruised and she has belt marks all over her back. She's in bad shape dad. She told me he tried to rape her"  
  
"Damn him ok first I want you to call the police and have them arrest Bobby. I'm going to take off work and I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
They hung up. Jeff called the police and they were on their way. Jeff then called Matt and told him everything. Matt was very angry with what Bobby did to me and he said he was going to come home early to be with me. The police arrived and Jeff woke me up. I answered their questions and showed them my back and face. As soon as they were leaving my dad walked in the door. I ran to him and he held me. It hurt because his arms were grabbing onto my back, but I didn't care as long as my dad was there to protect me. He pulled me back and looked at my face. He gently rubbed it.  
  
"Let me see your back sweetie." My dad said gently.  
  
I turned around and he lifted up my shirt and he saw the marks.  
  
"THAT DAMN ASSHOLE!" My dad said angrily.  
  
I turned and looked at him with tears rolling down my face.  
  
"Why me daddy? Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" I cried. 


	2. Matty don't be mad

"You didn't deserve this baby. This is my fault. I should have gotten you out of there when he first hit you. I'm sorry baby," He said as he hugged me more gently.  
  
"Its not your fault daddy. You didn't hurt me, he did." I said.  
  
"Well not anymore. You are going to move in with me okay."  
  
"Okay daddy" I said as I dried my tears.  
  
"Come on. Let's take you to get your stuff."  
  
I nodded. I walked over to Jeff and Beth, hugged them, thanked them, and left with my dad. My dad and I went to my house and there we saw Bobby being put in the police car. I went inside and walked upstairs to my room. I looked around for a minute before I got my suitcase and packed my favorite clothes, cd's, DVD's, stuff animals, pictures, Posters, my school stuff, and etc. When I couldn't pack no more I brought it downstairs. My dad took it and put it in the truck. We headed to his place where I put my stuff into Jeff's old room. I put up my posters, pictures and stuffed animals. I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" I said.  
  
It was my dad.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Your mom is on the phone."  
  
I nodded and went downstairs and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi mom." I said  
  
"I just heard from the neighbors what happened. Are you ok?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Your drunken husband just attacked me and almost raped me of course I'm not ok." I angrily.  
  
"Why don't you come home and we can talk about it?"  
  
"I'm never coming home mom. I am going to live with dad."  
  
"No, you're not"  
  
"I'm living with dad and that's final." I said as I hung up the phone.  
  
I ran upstairs into my new room and I closed the door. I put my CD player on the desk in the room and I put my Pearl Jam CD in. I turned it up loud yet not too loud. I put my clothes in the closet and put my other stuff on my dresser. I grabbed my favorite blanket and stuffed animal and laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I didn't know how long I was asleep, but I felt some one shake me. I woke up screaming and pushing away the person.  
  
"Stacy, calm down it's just me." My dad said.  
  
"Daddy." I cried.  
  
He pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried.  
  
"Its ok sweetie. I'm here." My dad said soothingly.  
  
It took me a few more minutes before I calmed down and when I did I pulled away. My dad wiped my tears away.  
  
"I love you daddy."  
  
"I love you too princess."  
  
I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.  
  
"I came up here to tell you Matt is flying into the airport and should be there in an hour. So we're going to pick him up okay?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. My dad helped me up and I grabbed my jacket and put it on. After putting the hood up I got in the truck and we headed to the airport. It was a quiet ride and I was glad it was. We arrived at the airport and looked up Matt's flight. We headed to gate 3A where Matt was sapposto arrive. My dad and I sat down in the chairs and I rested my head on his shoulders. We sat there for about 20 minutes when the people started to come through the gate. I looked up and saw a man walking toward us. He had long slicked back hair. It was black and in a ponytail. I knew who it was. My Matty! I got up and ran to him. He dropped his bag and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head in his neck. He had on hand on the lower part of my back and the other one around my neck holding me close.  
  
"Oh sis." Matt whispered.  
  
"Matt" I cried.  
  
"Its ok. It's ok," He whispered as he bounced me soft and slowly like a mother would do to a baby to stop him/ her from crying.  
  
Matt looked at our dad with concern eyes. My dad just looked at him with sad eyes. My dad grabbed Matt's bag and while carrying me, dad and Matt went to baggage claim. My dad grabbed Matt's luggage.  
  
"Thanks dad" Matt said.  
  
"No problem son." My dad said.  
  
We went to dad's truck and headed for home. Matt kept stroking the back of my head in a comforting way. It calmed me down and made me feel safe. I lifted my head up off his neck and kissed him on the cheek. I then laid my head on his shoulder. We made it to my dad's house and Matt carried me in. My dad put Matt's stuff by the stairs. Matt carried me to the couch and he sat down. He pulled me away and put down my hood. He looked at my bruised face and my red eyes from crying so much. He caressed my face and turned me around to see my back.  
  
"THAT BASTARD!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Matty don't be mad." I said turning around to look at him.  
  
"If someone hurts my sister like this I have a right to be mad." Matt said.  
  
I looked at him with watery eyes and his face softened. I hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you Matt."  
  
"I love you too sis." Matt said as he kissed the side of my head.  
  
"Matty?"  
  
"Yea sis?"  
  
"Will you stay here tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
I nodded and he smiled.  
  
"Okay, I will stay here tonight."  
  
I smiled and hugged him.  
  
"You do know you're my favorite brother right?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"Yea I know." He smiled.  
  
He kissed my nose and held me close. There was a sudden knock at the door. Dad went to answer it and he was pushed aside by some one. And that someone was.. 


	3. LET ME GO

It was my mom. She looked pissed. She walked to Matt and I and grabbed my wrist tightly. She pulled me up and tried to pull me toward the door.  
  
"You're hurting me. Let go," I cried.  
  
"Come on Stacy. I'm taking you home."  
  
"NO!" I cried.  
  
"She ain't going with you." Dad said.  
  
"Yea so let her go." Matt said pulling me towards him.  
  
"She's my daughter and I say she is coming home with me." My mom said.  
  
"Let me go." I cried  
  
"You heard her she doesn't wanna go with you!" My dad said as he made my mom let go of me.  
  
Matt picked me up in his arms like he did at the airport. My dad took my mom by the arm and dragged her to the door.  
  
"I'm taking you to court. I am going to have my daughter back." My mom said.  
  
"Go ahead take me to court. No right judge would give you custody after everything that has happened to her at your house. I should have taken her away from you a long time ago." My dad said.  
  
"I'm going to get custody and you are never going to see your daughter again."  
  
"Keep dreaming" My dad said as he slammed and locked the front door.  
  
He came back into the room and saw me crying my heart out on Matt's shoulders. Matt was telling me, "Shh...it's ok sis. She's gone."  
  
"Don't let her take me away." I cried.  
  
"She won't take you away from us. We won't let that happen." My dad said.  
  
Matt let me down and I walked to my dad. He pulled me into his arms and he kissed my head.  
  
"Why don't you go and get some rest?" My dad suggested.  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
I was half way up the stairs when I stopped.  
  
"Matty?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"When you are tired and wanna go to bed. Will you come sleep with me?" I asked.  
  
"I sure will."  
  
I gave a little smile and walked upstairs. I entered my room and got dressed in my nightgown. I heard the doorbell and I walked out to make sure it wasn't my mom. My dad opened the door and it was Jeff. I sighed with relief and went to my room. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~Downstairs~~~  
  
"Hey son. What you doing here?" My dad asked.  
  
"I thought we could all go to Disneyland." Jeff joked. " I'm here cuz I am worried about my sister."  
  
"Hey bro." Matt said as he walked to Jeff.  
  
"Hey Matt" Jeff said as they gave each other a brotherly hug.  
  
"So how is she doing?" Jeff asked.  
  
"She's in bad shape." Matt said.  
  
"Pam came over and tried to take Stacy away. She grabbed Stacy's wrist pretty hard trying to get Stacy to go with her." My dad said.  
  
"She's taking Dad to court to get full custody of Stacy" Matt included.  
  
"Oh man" Jeff said running his hands through his hair.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broke with a terrified scream.  
  
"Was that Stacy?" Matt asked.  
  
I screamed again.  
  
"Yep" Jeff said.  
  
The 3 of them ran upstairs into my room. Jeff was the first in. He sat on my bed and shook me.  
  
"NO!" I cried.  
  
"Stacy wake up!" Jeff said.  
  
"Let me go" I cried as I woke up.  
  
"Its ok Stacy it's just me." Jeff said.  
  
I sat straight up into his arms. I cried on his shoulders.  
  
"It's ok sis. I'm here." Jeff said.  
  
I clung on him with a death grip. He held me and stroked my hair.  
  
"Shh...It was just a nightmare babygurl."  
  
I looked at him with fearful eyes. He kissed the tip of my nose. He laid me down.  
  
"Close your eyes babygurl. No one can hurt you anymore." Jeff said.  
  
"I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see Bobby trying to... trying to ."I cried.  
  
"Shh... Babygurl don't cry any more." Jeff said sadly.  
  
"Will ya'll stay here with me until I fall asleep?" I asked.  
  
"Sure sis" Matt said.  
  
Jeff laid down on my left side and Matt on my right side. My dad sat in the chair in the corner of the room. Feeling safe, I fell asleep right away. Jeff got up and said he was going to go home, but he would be back in the morning. Dad said he was going to work on finding a lawyer to handle the custody case. Matt stayed in the room with me. He laid there stroking my hair while thinking. I snuggled into his body and wrapped my arm around him. He smiled and closed his eyes to sleep. Morning came and I looked over and saw Matt still sleeping. I love my brothers and my dad. They have been great throughout this whole thing.  
  
"I love you Matty," I whisper as I kissed his forehead.  
  
I got up and picked out my clothes for that day. I brought them into the bathroom with me as I showered. I dried off, brushed teeth and hair, got dressed, and did my make up. When I walked out I heard voices downstairs. I looked down and saw my dad and some guy in a business suit. I walked downstairs and they turned and looked at me.  
  
"Hey sweetie." My dad said.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
"Come here for a sec." My dad said patting a spot next to him on the couch.  
  
I sat down on it.  
  
"This is Mr. Smith. He is a lawyer." Dad said.  
  
"So it's really going to happen? You and Mom are really going to court to fight over me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes sweetie." My dad said.  
  
"Are you going to make sure my dad gets me?" I asked Mr. Smith.  
  
"You bet. Your father has a very good chance of winning. I can almost guarantee he will win and you will be with your father" Mr. Smith said.  
  
I gave a small smile and nodded. I stood up and walked upstairs and walked back into my room and Matt was still asleep. I crawled in bed and snuggled up to him. He startled me when he spoke.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He said.  
  
"Hey" I sniffed.  
  
"What's wrong babygurl?" 


	4. Just sore

"Nothing." I said.  
  
He gently lifted my chin so he could see my face.  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"My body is just sore from last night." I said,  
  
Hey it wasn't a total lie. I was sore but that's not why I was crying.  
  
"Are you sure that's the only reason?"  
  
I nodded and he kissed my head.  
  
"Matt, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
"If you don't wanna answer it you don't have too"  
  
"I'll answer it whatever it is."  
  
"Was it hard for you and Jeff when your mom was taken away from you?"  
  
"Yea it was. It felt like the world had stopped. Dad kept telling us we have to move on. It was hard, but we knew we had to in order to make it." Matt said.  
  
"Oh" I said.  
  
"Stacy are you having second thoughts about living with dad?"  
  
"No, yes, I don't know. I hate my mom so much, but I still love her. She's my mom. I don't know. I do love dad. Very much in fact. I guess I'm just confused right now. I just don't want dad and mom to fight to see who gets me, you know?"  
  
"I know sweetie, but it's for the best. This way no one can hurt you anymore. Dad, Jeff, and especially me will make sure no one will every cause you pain. We love you too much."  
  
"How much do you love me?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"I love you more than I love wrestling." He said with a smile.  
  
"That is a lot then. If you love me as much as you say you do, will you take me to a park and push me on the swings like you use to do?" I asked  
  
"Will that make you feel better?"  
  
"A huh" I said.  
  
"Okay let me go take a shower and change my clothes and we can go."  
  
"I love you Matty." I said.  
  
"I love you too." He said as he left the room.  
  
I walk to my CD player and turn on Pearl Jam CD. I guess it made time fly because I heard the door open and saw Matt trying to dance.  
  
"You dork!" I laughed.  
  
"I know. Come on sis. Let's go." Matt laughed.  
  
I turned off my CD player and ran to Matt. Matt grabbed my hand we walked down the stairs together. Mr. Smith was still there talking to dad.  
  
"Where you kids off too?" My dad asked.  
  
"Matt's taking me to the park" I said.  
  
"Okay have fun." My dad said.  
  
I pulled Matt toward the door. He was laughing. I pulled him to the car and Jeff pulled up.  
  
"Where ya'll going?" Jeff asked.  
  
"To the park." Matt said.  
  
"Wanna come Jeff?" I asked.  
  
"Of course. You know I love going to the park with my beautiful sister" Jeff smiled as he hugged me.  
  
"Suck up" Matt joked.  
  
"I'm not a suck up. I just tell the truth." Jeff smiled.  
  
We got into Jeff's convertible and headed to the park. When we got there we went to the swings. I sat down and Matt started to push me in the swing and Jeff sat in the other swing sitting so that he was looking at Matt and me. I coughed a little bit.  
  
"You okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea." I said.  
  
We were silent for a couple of minutes.  
  
"I love you guys," I said breaking the silence.  
  
"We love you too babygurl." Jeff said.  
  
"Do I have to go back to school?" I asked.  
  
"Yes you do." Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Aww come on," I pouted.  
  
"Starting tomorrow you are going back." Matt said.  
  
"You suck," I said.  
  
"I know. I try" Matt said.  
  
We stayed like that for a while, but then suddenly Matt stopped the swing and picked me up.  
  
"Matt what are you doing?" I asked.  
  
All he did was give out and evil laugh. Which as you know is very scary.  
  
"Jeff help." I squealed.  
  
"A-no" He said.  
  
Matt then threw me over his shoulders and carried me up some steps. Oh no not the slide. He places me in between his legs and we slid down into Jeff's arms. I loved this. The 3 of us together doing what we use to do. It took my mind off my parents at least for a little while. Anyway when I slid into Jeff's arms, I knocked him over on the ground and I purposely fell on him. I kissed his nose and got up. Matt helped Jeff up. They looked to see where I was and I wasn't there.  
  
"Stacy? Stacy where are you?" Matt yelled.  
  
"Right here." I said.  
  
They walked to the tree and looked up. They saw me on one of limbs.  
  
"Stacy, don't run off like that ever again." Matt scolded.  
  
"Okay Matty" I said as I sat on the limb.  
  
"Get down Stacy" Jeff said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Its dangerous." Jeff said.  
  
"It is not. We always climbed trees. So lighten up guesh." I said.  
  
"Stacy, we're not going to tell you again. Get down here." Matt ordered.  
  
I just look at them and I am wondering why they are going over protective. We always climbed trees when we were little, so what's up. I slowly climbed down.  
  
"What's wrong with ya'll? You always let me climb trees and you would climb them too so why are you getting all overprotective?" I asked. 


	5. TREE

"Look at the branch you were sitting on." Matt said.  
  
I looked at it and it was old and cracking. It looked like it was going to fall down any minute.  
  
"I didn't see that. Thanks for telling me to get down." I said.  
  
"You're welcome. Anything to make sure you're safe and that you don't get hurt Especially now," Matt said as he caressed my cheek.  
  
"Yea sis. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." Jeff said.  
  
"Aww aren't ya'll sweet. Now I know why I love you so much."  
  
"And why is that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because you both are women.Anything to make sure you're safe and that you don't get hurt. Especially now. I don't wanna see you fall and get hurt. Boo Hoo" I joked.  
  
"Oh you think that is funny? You're a comedian now." Matt said as he tickled me.  
  
"Hey stop it." I laughed.  
  
"Hey stop it." They mocked.  
  
"You know I love you both." I said as Matt stopped tickling me.  
  
"Yea we know." Jeff said.  
  
"No more climbing trees for a while okay?" Matt said as he hugged me.  
  
"If it makes ya'll happy, I won't climb them no more." I sighed.  
  
"That's a good little sis." Jeff joked.  
  
"Oh shut up." I said.  
  
"Come on brat." Matt said as he placed one hand around my back and led me to the car.  
  
I coughed a little bit.  
  
"You ok sis?" Jeff asked  
  
"I'm a little hot, but I'm ok." I said.  
  
He felt my head.  
  
"You're warm." Jeff said.  
  
"Oh well." I said.  
  
We all got into Jeff's car and took off. We went home and the lawyer was gone. Dad was in the kitchen.  
  
"Stacy can you go upstairs while we talk to dad?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm not stupid. I know you are going to talk about me. You don't have to talk to me like I'm a baby" I said walking up stairs and I slammed my door.  
  
"Women" Jeff sighed.  
  
Jeff and Matt walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Was that Stacy?" Dad asked.  
  
"Yea. For some reason her temper has been flaring up all day" Matt said.  
  
"Yea I knew that would happen. When some one has been through what she's been through she holds all the anger inside and then it will just come out of nowhere. So we just have to put up with it for a while." Dad said.  
  
"Yea...so what did the Lawyer say?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We have a very good chance of getting full custody of Stacy."  
  
"That is so good to hear" Jeff said.  
  
" I don't know." Matt said. "Stacy is having some doubts."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dad asked.  
  
"She hates Pam so much, but she said she still loves her. She said she loves you a lot, but she just doesn't want you and Pam to fight to see who gets her." Matt said.  
  
"Well it will be hard on her, but when we win and get her, her life will be better." Dad said.  
  
" I just wish that this didn't happen. She doesn't deserve all this pain. She's just a little girl." Jeff said.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
I got up and went to the bathroom. I kneeled by the toilet and threw up.  
  
"What was that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Stacy?" Matt called out.  
  
I didn't answer. Matt walked upstairs and heard me in the bathroom. He came in and I was sitting on the floor with my back against the tub. He came in and kneeled down by me.  
  
"Stacy are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I threw up." I cried.  
  
Matt felt my head.  
  
"You're hotter than you were before. Come on." Matt said as he flushed the toilet.  
  
He picked me up and placed me in the bed. That's when Jeff and dad entered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Stacy's sick. She has a fever and she threw up." Matt explained.  
  
"I'll get some aspirin and water." Jeff said.  
  
"I'll get a wash cloth for her head." Dad said.  
  
I looked at Matt with sad eyes. He stroked my hair.  
  
"How did you get sick so fast?" Matt asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know Mattie." I said.  
  
"Well don't worry. We are going to get you better." Matt said.  
  
Jeff and dad came back in. I took the aspirin and got it down with the water. I laid back down and dad put the cold, wet washcloth on my head. All of a sudden I started to cough. Matt sat me up and patted my back. I stopped coughing and he laid me back down.  
  
"You are defiantly not going to school tomorrow." Dad said.  
  
"I have to go back to work tomorrow and so does dad, but I am sure Jeff can come over and check on you." Matt said.  
  
"I sure can." Jeff said.  
  
"Now get some sleep and I'll check on you before I leave." Matt said.  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes. They took one last look at me and left.  
  
"Like she hasn't been through enough and now she is sick. That poor girl." Matt said sadly.  
  
"Well tomorrow I am going to get here early in the morning and take care of her so she can get better." Jeff said.  
  
"She needs to get better because in 3 days we go to court to get full custody." Dad said.  
  
"Yea, so much has happened in the past couple days. I get a headache just thinking about it." Matt said.  
  
"Well it will take time, but things will get back to normal." Jeff said with hope.  
  
Eventually Jeff went home and Matt was getting ready to leave to the next city to catch up with SD. He slowly opened my door and walked in. He softly sat on my bed and kissed my forehead. It was still hot. I felt him kiss my forehead and I opened my eyes. 


	6. sick

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but with work and my cold I just haven't had time or energy. All of you that work you know how I feel. When you work 40 hours a week you get so drained and tired and when you are sick along with that you don't wanna do anything. So I apologize in head of time.  
  
"Matty?" I called out.  
  
"Yea sweetie it's me." He said stroking my hair.  
  
"Are you leaving?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, I gotta go back to work." Matt said.  
  
"Please don't go."  
  
"I have to go babygurl." He said  
  
"When will you come back?" I asked.  
  
"I'll be back in a few days and you got my number so you can call me anytime day or night okay?"  
  
"Ok bro. I love you." I said.  
  
"I love you too sis. I gotta go, but you get better for me okay?"  
  
"I will. Bye Matty." I said.  
  
He smiled and left. I went back to sleep. I apparently slept all night and into the early morning. I heard my dad's truck leave for work. His truck was always a loud, bomber truck. I had to chuckle at that. I heard my door open and turned to see Jeff in the doorway.  
  
"Hey sis. How you feeling?" Jeff asked as he came in.  
  
I just shrugged. He walked over to me and felt my head.  
  
"Your warm, but not as hot as you were last night." Jeff said.  
  
"I'm surprised you're up this early. You usually sleep 24/7." I smiled tiredly.  
  
"Do not" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Yes you do. You are the king of sleep."  
  
"Ha Ha Ha very funny." Jeff smiled.  
  
"I know it is." I said. "Jeff, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure sis"  
  
"Carry me downstairs so we can watch Titanic," I said.  
  
"Of course. I haven't watched Titanic in a while. I want to watch it too. You read my mind" Jeff smiled.  
  
Jeff picked me up and took me downstairs where he laid me on the couch and put a pillow under my head and a blanket over me. He sat on the floor in front of the couch as we watched Titanic. When the movie was over with Jeff turned off the DVD player and TV and looked at me. I was sleeping. He slightly smiled and went outside with a notebook and pen and started to write. He was out there for a long time, but to him it didn't seem too long. I woke up and noticed he wasn't in the same room as me.  
  
"Jeff? Jeff where are you?" I called out.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and saw the back door was slightly opened. I opened it and went outside. I saw him sitting in the grass writing. I smiled and thought back to when I was little. One instance I believe I was 9 and I was spending the weekend with my dad. I was in the woods watching Matty wrestle. I looked around and Jeff wasn't there and he usually was. I saw Matty was busy wrestling his friend Shannon Moore so I just took off toward the house. I got to our backyard and Jeff was sitting in the grass writing. I smiled and walked to him. He looked up and smiled at me.  
  
"Hey" I said.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I'm glad I found you."  
  
"You are?" He smiled as he put down his notebook and hugged me.  
  
"Yea, you weren't at wrestling practice so I was worried." I said.  
  
"I just didn't feel like wrestling today. I mean you know I love wrestling, but I just felt like writing today because..... I'm worried and well....."He started to say as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"You always write when you got something on your mind." I said finishing his sentence.  
  
"You know me so well."  
  
"What are you worried about Jeffy?" I ask as I placed my head in his lap.  
  
"I'm worried about dad." Jeff said stroking my hair.  
  
"Is it because dad is acting weird?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, Matt and I keep telling him to go to the doctors, but he's too proud of a man to go. He just keeps saying nothing wrong with me and Stacy, I'm scared to death. I lost my mom and I can't lose dad. I just can't." Jeff said as he cried.  
  
I sat up and pulled him in my arms. We just sat there and cried. And that brings us back to right now. I sat down next to him and he looked at me.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
  
"A little bit." I smiled.  
  
He smiled back and put down his notebook. He then pulled me into his body with a hug.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you." I said.  
  
"Nothing sweetie."  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! I know you better than that. You always come outside and write when you have something on your mind. Now what is it?" I demanded.  
  
"When I was younger, I've always had this one fear."  
  
"Which fear was that?" I asked softly.  
  
"After being so close to my mom I was always afraid to get close to any females. Afraid they would leave me too." He said.  
  
He looked into my eyes and tears were swimming in his eyes.  
  
"I don't wanna lose you." He said.  
  
"Jeffy, I'm not leaving you. I would never leave you. You're my brother. We are always going to be together." I said.  
  
"But I have this feeling like something bad will happen and we won't be together anymore."  
  
"Its going to all be ok bro. I promise." I said.  
  
He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his body and we stayed like that for a long time. We eventually got up and went inside. I sat on the kitchen cupboard and Jeff went into the cupboards and pulled out hot coco mix and then got out bread and butter. He made me hot coco and toast. I went and sat at the table and ate and drank while he cleaned up. When I was done I just sat there looking at him. I am so lucky to have a brother like him. He's been there for me. When I couldn't sleep at nights he would come and sing me to sleep or read me a book. Then this happens to me and he is there for me. I guess Jeff saw me starring at him and he sat in the chair next to me and took my hand.  
  
"What's a matter sis?" He asked.  
  
"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my brother." I smiled.  
  
He smiled and said, "No Stacy, I'm the lucky one."  
  
I helped Jeff wash the dishes and Jeff took me upstairs to get some rest. Jeff tucked me in and sang me to sleep.  
  
"You don't run with the crowd, you go your own way.  
  
You don't play after dark, you light up my day.  
  
Got your own kind of style that sets you apart, babygurl that's where you captured my heart.  
  
I know sometimes you feel, like you don't fit in and this world doesn't know what you have within.  
  
When I look at you, I see something rare, a rose that can grow anywhere."  
  
When he saw I was asleep, he kissed my forehead and went downstairs. While Jeff watched TV, I started to have nightmares. You know the kind where you feel like you're actually there, but you're not really. Its like you can see the future, but the future can be changed.  
  
A/N: Find out what the nightmare was in the next chapter that scared Stacy so much. 


	7. hey yo

I saw myself in court on the witness stand. The lawyer was asking me questions like What's my relationship like with my dad and my mom, what happened with Bobby, and stuff like that. Then the judge made a ruling.  
  
"In the custody case of Stacy Hardy, I award full custody to Pamela Johnson." The judge said.  
  
The next thing I knew my mom had me by the wrist and was dragging me away with her. I looked back and saw my dad and brothers with tears in their eyes.  
  
"Daddy! Don't let her take me!" I cried.  
  
"Stacy!" My dad called out as he was being held back by police.  
  
"You're never going to see them again Stacy. You hear me never!" My mom said.  
  
"NO!!!" I cried/screamed out.  
  
I woke up in a fret and ran downstairs where Jeff was watching wrestling tapes on the couch.  
  
"Jeff" I cried.  
  
I jumped into his lap and clung onto him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he held my crying body.  
  
"I don't wanna my mom to take me away." I cried.  
  
"Oh babygurl she isn't going to take you away. No way in the world would I let that happen." Jeff soothed.  
  
"But I dreamt it Jeff. It's going to happen. I can feel it." I cried.  
  
"Shh....it was only a dream sweetie. It's not going to happen. Its not."  
  
I whimpered and he held me tighter. My dad came in and saw this and immediately was concerned.  
  
"What's wrong?" My dad asked.  
  
"She had a nightmare about Pam taking her away." Jeff said.  
  
"Come here sweetie." Dad said.  
  
I got up and crawled into my dad's lap. He held me carefully.  
  
"Don't worry princess, I talked to the lawyer and there is no way the judge will give custody to your mom." My dad said.  
  
"Really?" I asked with hope.  
  
"Really sweetie. So dry those tears okay?" My dad said.  
  
I nodded and wiped away my tears. I then hugged him.  
  
"So are you feeling better?" My dad asked.  
  
"Yea, I actually am." I said.  
  
"You don't have a fever anymore so that's good." my dad said as he felt my head.  
  
"My Jeffy took good care of me." I smiled.  
  
"He better have." He said in a threatening yet joking voice.  
  
The rest of the night I spent with my dad. Jeff went home to spend time with Beth and as for my Matty, I called him and told him all about my day and he comforted me like everyone else did. Well morning came and yes I had to go back to school. Everyone heard about my incident with Bobby from the news and papers and they told me they were sorry for me and blah blah blah. I wish people would just leave me alone. As I was in class, I got a note from the front office asking my to go there immediately. So I gathered up my things and went to the front office. I saw my mother there and she saw me.  
  
"I'm taking you home." She said.  
  
I backed away.  
  
"No" I said.  
  
"Stacy don't make a scene. Come on lets go." She said grabbing my wrist.  
  
"I SAID NO." I yelled.  
  
"You have no choice Stacy. You are in my custody until the court hearing. This police officer is coming with us to make sure you don't run away again." My mom said.  
  
I looked over and sure enough. There was a police officer there.  
  
"You can't do this." I said.  
  
"Ma'am you will have to come with me and your mom."  
  
"Can I at least call my brother officer?" I asked.  
  
"You sure can." He said.  
  
I went and dialed Jeff's number since my dad wasn't home. He was at work.  
  
"Hello?" Beth answered  
  
"Beth, its Stacy. Tell Jeff my mom is here at the school. She brought a police officer to the school and they are making me go with my mom. Tell him to get dad and come and get me." I said.  
  
"I will Stacy. I'll get him immediately."  
  
"Tell him to hurry. I'm scared and don't wanna go with my mom." I cried.  
  
"I know Stacy. He'll get you out. I know he will."  
  
"Thanks." I said before hanging up.  
  
I looked at my mom and the officer and went along with them. When I got home, my mom took me to my bedroom and locked the door. I looked at the window and it was boarded shut. I took a blanket off my bed and wrapped myself up in it and crawled into the corner and cried. I didn't want to be back here. This was hell to me. Meanwhile at Jeff's house. Beth ran to Jeff's studio and ran in.  
  
"Jeff." Beth said out of breath.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you have been running."  
  
"I have. It's about Stacy."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Jeff, Stacy's in trouble." Beth said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Pam and a police officer came to Stacy's school and is forcing Stacy to go home with Pam."  
  
"WHAT!?! Oh my god. I have to call and Matt." Jeff said with concern.  
  
He ran back to the house and called our dad. Dad said he was calling the lawyer and then going to Pam's house to get me back. Matt was called and Matt said he was going to try his hardest to get home. Later that day my mom unlocked the door and put a plate of food on the dresser and also a can of soda. She then came and sat on my bed.  
  
"Stacy, I know you are angry with me and I can't understand why. Bobby didn't really hurt you. He was just showing you he loved you and cared about you. Can't you see that?"  
  
"Leave me alone." I cried.  
  
My mom stood up and left in a huff. I cried into the blanket. My dad did call the lawyer and the court date was moved up to the next day. Dad then came to the house and demanded that my mom let me go. It didn't work, the police officer made my dad leave. My dad went back home and let Jeff and Matt know what was going on. Well as for me, I didn't eat and I didn't sleep. I was too scared. What was going to happen to me? Will I ever see my dad again? Will I ever see my brothers again? 


	8. END

It was the next morning and I still haven't slept. My mom came and unlocked the door.  
  
"Go take a shower and get ready to go." She ordered.  
  
I got up and picked out clothes for me to wear and then I got in the shower and got ready. My mom and I got into her car and took off. The new officer followed behind us. We arrived at the courthouse and when we got there I was taken to a separate room. I was in there a while when the door opened and a lady walked in. She was wearing a black robe. It must be the judge. She sat in the chair across from me.  
  
"Hello Stacy. I'm Judge Mead. I'm here just to talk to you okay?" She said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"How are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Bad."  
  
"Why are you bad?"  
  
"I haven't slept or ate anything."  
  
"Why haven't you?" She asked  
  
"Cuz my mom took me from my dad."  
  
"You love your dad?"  
  
"He's my hero. I love him a lot. He is always there when I need him and he gave me 2 brothers who I love to death."  
  
"What about your mom?" She inquired.  
  
"I hate her."  
  
"Why do you hate her?"  
  
"She married a man who abused me. When I told her about it she said I was lying and I was a bad kid." I said with tears running down my face.  
  
"What did your step father do to you?" she asked while she handed me a Kleenex.  
  
"He hit me with his hands and with a belt and he......he tried to rape me." I cried.  
  
"I see," she said as she wrote down some notes.  
  
"Was there a time when you loved your mom?" She continued.  
  
"There was a time. When it was just her and me. When Bobby didn't get into the picture. She wanted love so bad from a man, she just tossed me away. I became the invisible child and then when I had Bobby arrested, she then noticed me and is trying to get me back to punish me for what I did to Bobby."  
  
She nodded and took some notes.  
  
"Tell me about your brothers"  
  
My tears dried up, my head perked up, my eyes widened, and a smile caressed my face.  
  
"My brothers are my rocks. I love them to death. Matt and Jeff had dreams of becoming wrestlers and they wrestled for the WWE. Matt is still there wrestling, but Jeff is now working on his music. He is very talented at what he does. They both are."  
  
"They sound like they are wonderful."  
  
"They are. They're just amazing. They've always been there to overprotect me." I giggled.  
  
"Sounds like they are those kinds of brothers that will spoil you and keep an eye on you all the time." The judge smiled  
  
"Yea they are." I smiled.  
  
"Do they get along with your father?"  
  
"Yea. My father and my 2 brothers are very close and my brothers also think my dad is their hero too." I said.  
  
"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"  
  
"I wanna be a writer." I said.  
  
"That is awesome. What do you wanna write?"  
  
"I wanna write fictional books. I want kids to read them and when they do I want them to be taken to a magical place where happiness is. I want them to use their imaginations." I said.  
  
"Well I enjoyed talking to you Stacy. You are a very special person and you seem like you know what you want in life."  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"I'm going to go back into the court room and talk to your mom and dad and tell them what my decision is and then I will tell Officer Burt to come in and give you an envelope with my decision and then he will bring you in the court room where you will be able to go home with whoever my choice is. Okay?"  
  
I nodded and watched her walk out. She walked back to the courtroom and sat at her bench. She just looked out at my dad, brothers, mom, Lawyers, and other people who are just there to watch a court being held.  
  
"I just got done talking to Stacy. She is a very special young lady and she knows what she wants in life. After talking to her, I found out a lot of stuff to help me come with a decision. I asked her to tell me about you Mr. Hardy. From what she told me you are a wonderful parent. To her you are her hero. She loves you a lot and is happy when she is with you. She also spoke of her brothers. She calls them her rocks. When I asked her about her brothers she just brightened up. She really loves her brothers a lot. I also asked her about you Mrs. Johnson. To tell you the truth. Mrs. Johnson I am appalled at you. You're daughter came to you and told you about what your husband was doing to her and you dismissed her and told her it was her fault. You don't deserve to have that wonderful young lady in your life. There for I find Gilbert Hardy shall have full custody of Stacy Hardy. Burt go get Stacy and bring her in here to be with her father."  
  
Burt left and came in the room. He handed me the envelope and I read it. I started crying and smiling. Burt took me and brought me into the courtroom. When I saw my dad I ran toward him and hugged him tightly. He kissed my forehead and held me tightly.  
  
"Court is adjourned." The judge smiled.  
  
Matt and Jeff came and hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek and my forehead.  
  
"Oh sis. I was so worried about you." Jeff said.  
  
"I'm so glad you can go home with us." Matt said.  
  
"And this time to stay" I smiled.  
  
"I love you princess." My dad said.  
  
"I love you too." I said.  
  
We walked out to the car and entered it. Dad and Jeff sat in the front and Matt and I were in the back. I laid my head on Matt's lap and fell right asleep. Matt looked down at me and stroked my hair. Well Matt carried me inside and laid me in my bed. Matt, Dad, and Jeff were talking downstairs in the kitchen when I woke up 6 hours later. I went and sat in Jeff's lap and he held me tightly.  
  
"Did that nap make you feel better?" My dad said.  
  
"It sure did." I said.  
  
"Good to hear sweetie." My dad said.  
  
"I'm hungry." I pouted.  
  
They chuckled and my dad got up and fixed me a sandwich. I took a bite.  
  
"Let me have a bite." Jeff said.  
  
I put part of the sandwich in his mouth and he took a bite. I giggled and finished eating. After eating, Jeff, Matt, my dad, and I went and watched TV. I looked at them and knew my future was going to be bright because I was surrounded by people I love and who love me.  
  
The End  
  
I know this story was short but I don't have as much time as I use to. This will be my last story for a while until I can find more time. Hope ya'll enjoyed this story. 


End file.
